Naruto Poems
by cxoli
Summary: Various Naruto-related poems I've written
1. Strength

**disclaimer:** i just talked to my brother, and apparently, i don't own naruto.  
  
this is my first naruto-related poem ever. please tell me what you think! comments and criticism are extremely welcome!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the beginning,  
I am the best  
And he is lower even  
Then all the rest  
I just ignore him,  
Knowing he's weak,  
Knowing he'll never  
Be able to compete with me  
And so I don't notice,  
As he's trying his best,  
That now he is above even  
All of the rest  
And then one day  
I wake up to find  
That all this time  
I have been so blind  
At long last,  
His dream has come true  
He's not only better than them,  
But stronger than me, too  
He's achieved his goal  
While in the end,  
I'm still caught  
In this web called revenge 


	2. Revenge

**disclaimer:** i _still_ don't own naruto.  
  
so, this is the second naruto poem i've written. i don't really like sasuke at this point, but for some reason my poems always end up being about him or from his point of view. but anyway, i guess you could call this sasusaku, if you had to label it as something of the sort.  
  
anyway, please review! i love getting comments and criticism!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Try so hard  
Not sure why  
Guess it's all worth it  
For that look in your eyes  
But what I feel  
Doesn't show  
I really care  
But you'll never know  
Leave you now  
Without a word  
Doubt if I  
Will ever return  
Devil's advocate  
Path to power  
By myself  
My darkest hour  
Revenge  
My one and only goal  
Avenger's path  
I will walk alone 


	3. The Price You Pay

diclaimer: i still don't own naruto.  
  
so, i don't know what's up with my poems always ending up being about sasuke...although this one has parts about sakura and naruto as well. it feels like it's missing something, though....maybe i'll add another verse later. maybe.  
  
thanks to everyone who reviewed! you make my day ^_^  
  
anyway! tell me what you think about this one...please?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You go so far  
To achieve your goals  
Make deals with the devil,  
Sell your soul  
Run from the people  
You still call friends  
Give up the chance  
To ever see them again  
And you're alone in the dark  
At the end of the day  
But I guess that's just  
The price you pay  
  
One by one,  
They drift away  
If they'll ever return,  
None can say  
If you can't keep up  
You're left behind  
You want to help,  
But you're out of time  
And you're left in their dust  
At the end of the day  
But I guess that's just  
The price you pay  
  
You grow up alone,  
You act out of line  
It hurts so much  
But you just can't cry  
Then you decide what it is  
That you truly want,  
Test how far you'll go  
For the people you love  
Yet you're still called dead last  
At the end of the day  
But I guess that's just  
The price you pay 


	4. Just Another Guy

**disclaimer:** i still don't own naruto.  
  
okay, so uh...i guess this poem only semi-relates to naruto. i guess, unlike my other poems, this is most like a fic. i'm not exactly sure what this is about, entirely....i guess all i can say is i had shikamaru in mind when i wrote it. he needs to get himself a girlfriend! anyway, please read and review!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first time they met,  
He was just another guy  
Thoughts of him  
Seemed to slip her mind  
The first time they met  
She was just your average girl  
Trying to find her place  
In a mixed up world  
  
The second time they met  
She was not the same  
Too much suffering  
Had made her change  
The second time they met  
He looked in her face  
And realized it hurt him  
To see her in pain  
  
The third time they met  
She could no longer pretend  
That everything would be  
Okay again  
The third time they met  
She sat and she cried  
And he held her in his arms  
All through the night  
  
The last time they met,  
Neither one left  
And you can bet  
That the world was perfect again 


End file.
